Forum:List of Master of Magic Related Games
Hey guys! :) I didn't think any MoM forums existed anymore! I used to chat on a forum of an old MoM 2 rally website 10 or so years ago but after that vanished I hadn't seen any others until now when I discovered the Realms Beyond MoM forum and the kind folks there told me about here! Eight months ago I re-installed MoM in Dosbox and loaded my old savegames from 1998 and picked up right where I left off conquering Myrran and then invading the earth like world. I spent a lot of my teenage years in the 90s playing MoM so it was so much fun to play it again all these years later. When I finally finished my game I decided to make a tribute page on my retro website paying tribute to MoM along with listing the great many successful & sadly unsuccessful MoM related fan projects out there to make sure that they are never forgotten and can inspire talented MoM fans to create new MoM projects in the future. I also created a list of other games out there that are similar to MoM as there are many spiritual sequels these days. For these lists I collected pics, vids, demos, and information for as many of them as possible. I could use some help from the community with this list as I'm sure there's more I don't know about. This is my latest summary of the website list below. 'Website: ' http://blakessanctum.x10.mx/Games/MoM/ ---- Master of Magic Legacy Games list (Updated 2/1/2017) : Very Similar Games - Age of Wonders Series - Master of Magic Civ2 Fantastic Worlds Scenario - Worlds of Magic / Planar Conquest - Elemental / Fallen Enchantress / Sorcerer King Series - Endless Legend - Warlock Series - Eador Series Similar Games - War Barons - Last Days of Old Earth - Armello - Thea: The Awakening - Dominions Series - Conquest of Elysium Series Sort of Similar Games - Lords of Magic - Special Edition - Heroes of Annihilated Empires - Celtic Tales - Balor of the Evil Eye - Heroes of Might & Magic Series - Disciples Series - Warlords Series Fan Games/Mods - Master of Magic - Implode's Multiplayer Edition (HD) - Leylines - Master of Myrror - Civ3 Conquests Mod - Master of Mana - Civ4 BTS Mod - Realms of Hope - Xarvh - Master of Magic The Resurrection - Magic Master Project - Magic Master Java Shell - Master of Magic Clone - Master of Magic .NET - Master of Magic Restoration - Age of Magic - Re-Master of Magic - Master of Magic Java Emulator - Taranthor's Master of Magic - Civ 3 Mod - MoM 32 - Master of Magic Spin-off Project Normally when I do these pages I get a lot of help from the forum communities to find all the long lost projects out there but until now I thought there was no MoM communities left so I've been searching on my own. Now that I've found this place I bet there's a whole bunch of projects you guys know that I don't. So if you know of a game series I've missed that's very similar to MoM, a fan game based on MoM, or a large scale mod project related to MoM please let me know! :) : In case of Master of Magic, the most important things to know are the unofficial 1.40 patch (improving AI, fixing half of the bugs) and save game editors (especially Real-Time Tweaker), see the Introduction page. I have never really played MoM mods, and I don't see much reason to do so. The most important mods are probably the ones listed in the headers of the RealmsBeyond forums: Catnip, Ziky, Aureus Mod, Asfex Mod, Unnamed Zitro Mod. There's also a Mod page on this Wiki, people didn't care about editing it though. : Endless Legend seems to be a decent game. Didn't know about that one. It lacks magic though (and combat is pretty untactical). In case of Age of Wonders 1, there's the Community Content Pack which includes the most important mods, user campaigns and maps. -- 06:23, August 16, 2015 (UTC)